Electric and hybrid vehicle charging systems involve some form of conversion between an alternating current source of power to direct current voltage and current control to charge the vehicles battery system. Alternative energy sources, such as wind farms and photovoltaic arrays, also benefit from energy storage solutions, such as battery systems, in order to store energy in the event there is not an immediate need by the grid for the energy or should there by other drivers indicating that storage is proper at a particular time. In any event, with the proliferation of sources of alternative energy and electric and hybrid vehicles, there is a need for efficient and controllable charging systems. Moreover, in many instances, such as should a vehicle owner consider using the stored energy in a vehicle battery system to provide energy to a home, there is also a need for bi-direction inverter charger topologies that can transfer energy both to a battery systems as well as tie the battery back to the grid.
It is with these and other issues in mind that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.